De bobos va la cosa
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: ¿Y si Taewoo no es tan despistado como hace ver? ¿Y si Lili al fin se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él?


**¡Buenas a todos! Siento MUCHÍIIIIIIIIIISIMO este hiatus, en serio, pero he estado bastante ocupada y encima 1pk enferma, pero espero no volver a desaparecer hasta dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo jsjs. Os dejo por aquí este taeli recién sacadito del horno y aprovecho para decir que tengo un todomomo a medias y alguna cosilla más. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de Kusanagi-sensei ~**

* * *

—Si solo fueras un poco menos bobo... —Susurró, para sí misma.

''Te darías cuenta de lo que siento.''

Lili no sabía siquiera el tiempo que había pasado allí sentada, en la lejanía, mientras veía entrenar al joven general. En principio había llegado a ese lugar de pura casualidad, ya que ella simplemente estaba paseando. Sin embargo, al ver que Taewoo se encontraba allí con un par de personas más, decidió quedarse para ver qué era lo que ocurría y después de ver que lo que hacían era entrenar, en vez de marcharse se quedó a observar.

Observaba aquellas peleas con curiosidad y atención, acabando incluso por predecir algún que otro movimiento del general. Tenía que admitir que sus movimientos eran rápidos, limpios y seguro, a pesar de que ella apenas entendía del arte de la guerra. Nunca la habían educado para pelear, pero había pasado muchas horas observando a soldados y a guardias hacerlo, por lo que algo había acabado aprendiendo.

Esos pensamientos ocuparon su mente tras observar la última pelea en la que Taewoo participó. No era que no le interesase ver a los demás entrenar, pero simplemente su mente comenzó a divagar, siendo devuelta a la realidad al sentir que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que al fin, el joven se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Esbozó una mueca de horror, ya que si se había mantenido a tanta distancia había sido para que él no se diera cuenta. Al sentir que Lili le devolvía la mirada, Taewoo le dedicó una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, lo que provocó que las mejillas de ella se cubrieran de un suave sonrojo.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para volver por el camino por el que había llegado hacía ya varias horas. El joven no perdió un segundo y se despidió de sus compañeros para poder darle alcance, lo cual consiguió no mucho después pese al paso ligero de la chica.

—¡Lili! —Llamó, cuando apenas les separaban un par de metros. Por desgracia, en vez de conseguir que se detuviera, lo que obtuvo fue el efecto contrario y ésta aceleró el paso, algo que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo y que le hizo sonreír. Dio unas zancadas más y en cuestión de segundos se colocó al lado de la chica, mientras se colocaba la naginata sobre el hombro.— ¿Principio de sordera o sólo me ignorabas como de costumbre?

—¿Qué? —Le dedicó una fugaz mirada mientras caminaba y aceleró un poco más el paso, siendo sus nervios los que empezaban a dominarla, como siempre.— Solo paseaba, no escuché que me llamaras. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

Si por cada vez que la joven le hubiese dado una excusa absurda, borde o ambas, hubiese obtenido un día de vacaciones, podría haberse tomado un año sabático sin ningún problema. Por suerte, esas muestras de odio fingido no echaban para atrás al general, sino que le animaban a quedarse junto a ella; hecho que sabía que la ponía aún más nerviosa. Sí, quizás fuese un perezoso sin remedio, pero no era tan idiota como ella pensaba. Además, en el caso de que lo fuese ya se encargaba Handae de comunicarle absolutamente todos los gestos que ella tenía y lo que podrían significar. Ese chico debía buscarse un pasatiempo, sin duda alguna.

El joven de cabellos azules había pasado mucho tiempo observándola, mucho más del que le gustaría admitir. Podía ver las diferencias que había en su forma de actuar cuando estaba sola o con otras personas a cuando estaba con él. Al principio había pensado que en realidad le odiaba, ya que eso era lo que le daba a entender, pero el tiempo le hizo ver que no era así. Por esa razón y dado que a él también le agradaba su presencia, dejó de darle importancia a esas pequeñas muestras de odio y se centró en todo lo demás; la forma en la que desviaba su mirada, el suave temblor de su labios inferior, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, el cómo intentaba ocultar el jugueteo de sus dedos... En resumen, todo lo que a su parecer la hacía tan adorable.

—Entrenaba. Pensaba que me habías visto; ya sabes, como estabas allí sentada...

Por no decir que también le encantaba la forma en la que parecía fulminarlo con la mirada en ocasiones como aquella.

—Sólo me senté un momento ya que me molestaba el pie. Ni siquiera me fijé. —Respondió ella, aparentando seguridad en sus palabras. Y por un momento, solo por un momento, Taewoo creyó sus palabras.

Luego recordó que se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el mismo instante en el que apareció.

—¿De veras? Déjame entonces que te ayude.

Y antes siquiera de que Lili pudiese replicar, Taewoo la había detenido pasando el brazo de la naginata por su espalda y a continuación otro por sus rodillas, alzándola de esa manera. Sabía que no era más que una excusa pero, ¿cómo podría perder la oportunidad de molestarla un poquito? Además, ella se lo había buscado; él no hizo algo que no hubiera hecho un caballero.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —Se quejó ella, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, algo que se exteriorizó en forma de un llamativo sonrojo que cubría su rostro casi por completo. No supo si fue por inercia o porque en realidad lo deseaba, pero pasó sus manos por el cuello ajeno, agarrándose con fuerza.

—Si te llevo, tu pie podrá descansar. No puedo permitir que te hagas más daño, ¿sabes?

Por los dioses, ¿por qué tenía que decirle cosas como aquella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente bobo, adorable y considerado? ¡Aquella no había sido más que una excusa y él se lo había tomado en serio! Se sentía mal por el hecho de hacerle cargar con su peso después de haber entrenado tan duro, ya que suponía que debía estar muy cansado.

—¡No seas idiota! Puedo caminar bien, no necesito que nadie me lleve.

—Insisto. Y me da igual lo que digas.

—¡Taewoo, bájame! —Dijo, en un tono bastante elevado aunque no llegaba a ser un grito. Empezó a patalear, intentando así que la bajase ya que con solo decírselo no iba a bastar. Por desgracia, como no era capaz de soltar el cuello ajeno, su táctica no tuvo tanto éxito como habría esperado.— ¡Te haré daño!

—Si es por ti, me dejaría incluso matar. —Susurró, acercando sus labios al oído ajeno para que solo ella fuese capaz de escucharle, aunque en ese momento no había nadie más por allí.

Hechos como ése eran los que hacían que en ocasiones, Lili pensara que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque rápidamente se devolvía a la realidad a sí misma diciendo que eso era imposible. No quería hacerse ilusiones con algo que jamás ocurriría. ¡Además, ella no quería que le mataran, mucho menos por su culpa! ¡Le daban ganas de patearle!

—¡A este paso seré yo quien te mate! —Respondió, aferrándose más fuerte a su cuello, consiguiendo así que Taewoo tuviese que alzarla un poco más en brazos para no tener que caminar encorvado.

Él solo soltó una pequeña risa que consiguió que la joven apartase la mirada y acabó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, a sabiendas de que no la soltaría a no ser que ella realmente lo quisiera pero... Por mucho que lo negase, no quería. Quería estar así con él aunque luego volviese a regañarle delante de todos para disimular. En ese momento, lo único que quería era estar tranquila junto a la persona a la que amaba, aunque ésta no fuese consciente de sus sentimientos. O eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Qué creéis que pasará antes: que él deje de hacerse el tonto o que ella se dé cuenta? —Preguntó Handae al verles llegar desde el piso superior de la mansión.

—Que él deje de hacerse el tonto. —Respondió Tetora.

—Sin ninguna duda. —Secundó Ayura.

—Eso pensaba.


End file.
